


He Knew

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, im used to people requesting porn, seriously i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: Prompt: "King Cailan knew, he always knew"





	

Loghain was down, for the count hopefully, and Alistair was considering if that was enough. His sword was out, everyone was watching him, and his blood was so hot in his ears, he was so ready, his fingers were itching, his head pounding. ‘Do it! Do it! Do it do itdoitdoitodoitdoitDO IT!’ was a mantra in his head, telling him to swing, just one more time. How worthy Loghain’s neck was of his blade, how worthy this floor was of his blood. No one deserved death like Loghain did. 

When a hand landed on his shoulder he almost cut it off, swinging around to see Arl Eamon standing there, so much pride on his face, for Alistair’s success. The anger, the rage, all fell from him as he looked at the old man, how he’d done well by him. He was glad no one could read his mind. 

 

He looked around. Morrigan was off to the side, looking at him with her head tilted. She couldn’t read his mind, could she? He suddenly turned red. He sure hoped that she couldn’t. 

 

“You did well,” Loghain smirked, standing from the spot that he deserved to die on. He didn’t seem to realize how close Alistair had come to killing him right then and there, “A real warrior. Not sure if a good warrior will make a good king, but a good warrior, nonetheless.”

 

“A better king than a traitor would make.” Alistair glared at him, anger relighting. “I should have you killed where you stand.”

 

Loghain looked at him with the mildest of disdain. “Wouldn’t want to make your pretty new bride upset now would you?”

 

Anora, of course. He was supposed to marry her, whatever good that would do him. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to be king either, but that was the hand he’d been forced to hold. She could do the Queen thing, he didn’t know any of it. As long as Loghain was gone, as long as he wasn’t king, then it was all worth it. 

 

“Can we have this man arrested?” Alistair turned towards Arl Eamon, speaking loudly enough for the audience to hear. “Arrested for, I don’t know, abandoning the king and his men at the hand of darkspawn? No? How about sending an assassin out after the only remaining Grey Wardens who could end this madness? I could keep going. You’ve already heard more evidence against this man.”

 

Arl Eamen nodded, but not to Alistair, to someone over his shoulder. A couple of guards came forward, took a hold of Loghain right there, as was proper. He could still be killed for this. A proper hearing could be done and he would be sentenced to death. Anora wouldn’t be happy but then, at least, she wouldn’t be angry with Alistair.

 

“Wait,” Loghain pushed against the hands that were detaining him as they started to walk him away, “Just a moment, I have one more thing I’d like to say.”

 

It was quiet though, not for the audience. The guards kept with him, let him approach Alistair with his hands bound behind him. The man was smiling, as if he had heard the funniest joke of them all. He spoke in hardly more than a whisper. 

 

“I remember when there were a whole lot of you little grey Wardens. Just before that battle, just before everything had happened, I was pulled aside. I was always with King Cailan, you see, while we were out there. The moment he saw you, he turned to me, and do you know what he said?”

 

Alistair couldn’t answer, could hardly even breathe. He wanted to know, didn’t want to know at the same time. The smile was wicked on the man’s face but his eyes were completely serious. Alistair shook his head. His sword felt oddly heavy in his hand, the sweat in his palm making the pommel slide and threaten to fall. 

 

“He said: ‘That’s the one. That’s the Gray Warden who should be at my side. That’s my brother.’ He wanted to speak with you, you know, about all that. I guess it’s inherited then, that the Theiren’s are all such fools.”

 

Alistair had questions, so many, all rising and falling, undulating against his dry tongue. He had to ask, he had to know. Was there a chance, ever a chance, that they could have met if Loghain’s betrayal hadn’t been so terribly successful? Loghain was gone though, the guards wheeling him away. 

 

Arl Eamon put his hand on Alistair’s shoulder again, looking up at the crowd, still watching, still waiting. “What is it?” 

 

He couldn’t speak though, still couldn’t. It had to sink in, he had to wrap his big dumb head around it all. King Cailan knew, he always knew. But now there was no one he could ask about it, he could never have the connection that he’d always wanted. The king had known him. His brother had known him.


End file.
